


Lapis Doesn't Like Easter

by Hamon_Frog



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lapamedot, Multi, Polyamory, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamon_Frog/pseuds/Hamon_Frog
Summary: Lapis always has a rough times during the holidays. Will this Easter be the day that everything changes? Possibly, with a bit of help from her girlfriends.
Relationships: Amethyst/Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Lapis Doesn't Like Easter

**Author's Note:**

> A small holiday spin off for my fic Cigarette Daydreams.

A light rain tapped across the window, the room dark and overcast by the shadows of the grey clouds, as Lapis sat alone on her bed with a blanket wrapped around her while she sipped on her chamomile tea. Tea had always been her way to feel comforted, it kept her hands busy and let her feel some form of warmth, it allowed her to have time to concentrate on the moment and not get caught up in her thoughts.

It was only one thing that could bring her to this point, a holiday. Some were better than others though. Easter and thanksgiving being the worst offenders, the days where you invite the extended family for a meal full of mediocre food, filling the living space with hectic movement and too much preparation. These times only carried bad memories for Lapis, the yelling, the fights, the passive aggressive jabs at her, the casual bigotry. She could normally handle it in the small doses of daily life, when she was free to escape at any moment and retreat to her room, but dealing with it constantly for an entire day was too much.

After dealing with that until she moved out she grew to hate most holidays, and opted into spending the day doing nothing, occasionally treating herself to some discounted chocolate the day after. This had changed recently since she had gotten together with her girlfriends, as Amethyst liked to do special things for the holidays, and as much as Lapis and Peridot appreciated the gesture, the two of them would have preferred to stay in, but Peridot always succumbed to Amethyst’s silver tongue. This resulted in them going out on a date or the like during holidays, much to Lapis’ dismay whenever she saw the crowds at the theme park and the lines to restaurants that they would go to for their dates.

A small knock was heard by Lapis, who let out a small ‘yeah’ to let them know it was ok to come in. It was Amethyst, she tried to be careful and coy when she entered, but Lapis knew it wasn’t possible for Amethyst to be timid.

“Hey. So uhh, Peri’s making some Easter dinner, or holiday dinner, long weekend dinner? Whatever we should call it. But you can come hang out with us if you want.” Amethyst rubbed her arm as she spoke. She knew that Lapis wasn’t keen on celebrating holidays, but never knew to what extent or why, so she always tried to show her a good time and make it a fun experience for her.

“Nah, I’m good.” Lapis tried to avoid letting her words turn venomous. All she wanted was to be alone right now.

“You sure? The turkey smells pretty bomb.” Amethyst then noticed Lapis’ scowl. “Right, the vegan thing.”

Lapis sighed, everyone forgot she was vegetarian. She had only been at it for seven years now. Whatever, she knew it wasn’t the time to make a big deal out of it. But she was reminded of all the times there was nothing for her to eat at the turkey dinners, so she would go hungry for the day, needing to sneak into the kitchen at night to make some form of a meal for herself.

“I’m not really in the mood for it.” Lapis started to seethe. She wasn’t upset at Amethyst, she was just done dealing with the pressure to participate in festivities. She only wanted to drink tea and listen to music at this point.

Peridot entered the room, clad in an apron and a single oven mitt.

“Turkey’s in the oven now, we’ll start eating once it’s done. And Lappy, I made some mashed potatoes and tofurkey for you.” After taking a moment and seeing the expressions of her girlfriends Peridot addressed the situation. “Why the long faces? Did Amethyst call you a vegan again?”

Lapis gave a small nod, causing Peridot to shoot a fiery glance at Amethyst, causing her to shrink down. No one liked getting a scolding from Peridot.

“But it looks like you’re worried about more than just that. What’s the matter honey?” Peridot sat next to Lapis on the bed.

“Just bad memories from when I spent holidays with my family. It was never a good time.” Lapis’ anger turned into a deep sadness. She didn’t want to be frustrated, especially when her girlfriends seemed so cheery, but the past always weighed heavy on her and brought down her mood no matter the circumstance.

“Do you wanna talk about it? We’re always here to listen if that’s what you want right now.” Peridot’s voice was gentle and caring

Lapis took a breath before telling the many stories of family dinners of the past and how she had to cope with them, making sure to include all the stories of the thinly veiled racism, transphobia and misogyny. Beginning to talk about it helped Lapis find the humour in the absurdity of the statements made by her family, thinking about it still stung, but not as much, now that she wasn’t dealing with it alone.

“That… makes sense. Now I feel bad for pushing you so hard. Now I’m not saying you have to join us, but that’s not your family anymore, we are, and we aren’t gonna make you feel that way ever again.” Amethyst joined the other two and sat on the bed, slinging her arm around Lapis and pulling her close for a semi-hug, inciting Peridot to lean over and join in on the side hug amalgam they had created.

All of this brought a smile to Lapis’ face, she realized that for the first time she actually had a family, people that cared for and loved her. Thus she knew that this dinner was gonna be different, because it was her first true family dinner.

The rest of the evening had gone amazing for the girls, they all had gotten stuffed from turkey (Regular and tofu variant) and pie with ice cream, opting to spend the night with each other sprawled across the couch binging episodes of Camp Pining Hearts, eventually falling asleep. Lapis took a moment to reflect on how lucky she was to be with her girlfriends, and for that she now understood what it meant to have her family.


End file.
